Frisk is a Hero! - Hiatus
by RandomPlayz
Summary: What if Frisk was a Hero for the Taisha/Amnesty, sent down into the underground to break the barrier once and for all using the power of the Shinju and her SOUL? I suck at summaries.
1. Entering the Underground

Okay before any of you judge me and ask, "Random. WHY are you doing a Yuki Yuna and Undertale crossover?" Because. I. Want to. And it is my story plus I think Yuki Yuna is VERY underrated. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Yuki Yuna or Undertale

Hope you enjoy!

/

Frisk woke up, beams of sunlight casting a heavenly glow in the area. She sat up quickly and looked around. A cave. Not just any cave. Pillars stood tall and vines crawled up their cracked sides. Frisk looked down. Golden flowers. She remembered and felt her pockets for her phone. It was there, good. Her mission for the Amesty had started. Break the barrier and set the monsters free.

The Hero stood and started walking towards an arch with runes etched into it. "So this the entrance," she murmured to herself as she walked through the entrance. The next room was dark. Frisk looked around and saw in the center of the room was a flower. Not an ordinary flower though, it had a face. The light casting down on the flower turned its happy face into a mischievous grin. Frisk stiffened and then proceeded to walk forward.

"Howdy!" The flower greeted happily. Frisk gasped. "Y-You! You can talk?!" she cried. The flower smiled. "Of course I can talk!" his grin was wider. "My name is Flowey! Flowey the flower!" Frisk stepped back. To her, Flowey was being overly cheery. That meant trouble to her. The Hero felt her pocket for her phone and took it out ready to transform. " _The Amesty said that monsters may be dangerous,"_ she thought, " _I'd best be on my guard."_

Flowey glanced at the phone but seemed to not care as he turned his attention back to Frisk. "You're new to the Underground aren't chya?" he asked with a little giggle. Frisk nodded. "Well someone outta teach ya how things work around here," Flowey said as he glanced from side to side. "Guess little ol me will have to do!"

Suddenly Frisk felt something in her. Something was pulling out of her chest. Then she saw it, a little red heart, glowing right in front of her. "See that?" Flowey asked, "that's your SOUL. The very culmination of your being." Frisk touched the heart. It glowed even brighter, and text appeared: **Frisk LV: 1 HP: 20/20**. "If you gain exp your LV increases," Flowey explained. "LV?" Frisk echoed, confused. "Yes! What does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!" Flowey exclaimed happily. "Aw you need some LOVE don't you?"

Petals started to appear around Flowey. "LOVE is shared through little, white, 'Friendliness Pellets'," he explained "Go on, try and catch some!" some of the 'Friendliness Pellets' started heading towards Frisk slowly. She didn't know much around here so she decided to assume that Flowey was trying to help her. She reached her hand up to catch one of the pellets.

Suddenly, her faery Lulu appeared and created a blue barrier, blocking the pellets. The pellets burned as if they were paper when they touched the barrier. Flowey frowned. "Lulu?" Frisk whispered. The faery looked at her and then disappeared. "That was… odd," Flowey said, unsure of what just happened.

Frisk nodded. "I don't know why Lulu did that," she said. Flowey frowned again and then turned it upside down with a big grin. "Oh whatever! Here have some more!" the 'Friendliness Pellets' appeared again and this time Frisk tried to be quick to catch them. Again, Lulu blocked the pellets with his barrier. Frisk groaned in frustration as the pellets burst into flame and burned. Flowey glared at the faery. "You know what I'm trying to do, don't you?" he asked Lulu. Lulu gave him a blank stare.

Frisk shook her head. Flowey's face began to change. His smile became more crooked and hideous. His eyes glowed red. Frisk stepped back and gripped her phone. " **DIE!** " Flowey started laughing as petals surround Frisk. Frisk waited for the blow but it never came. "Huh?" All of a sudden, a big ball of fire hit Flowey. The flower disappeared.

Frisk looked up and saw the petals were gone. Then she saw her savior, a goat woman, with kind brown eyes and a concerned faced. "What a terrible creature, torturing such poor innocent youth," she said. The goat turned her attention to Frisk, whom, stepped back. "Do not be afraid my child," the woman said, "I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS." Toriel held out her hand.

"Toriel?" Frisk repeated. Toriel nodded sincerely. Frisk looked down at Toriel's' hand, and then took it. " _She doesn't seem very harmful,"_ she thought herself as Toriel led her through a door. Toriel smiled. To her, Frisk seemed like another child who fell down. "You are the first child to come through here in a long time," she said. Frisk nodded. "About 20 years," she stated.

The two of them continued walking. The room they were in was bright purple. Frisk noticed a light. A glowing spark between two staircases. She stopped, tapped it, and read the text that appeared: _**The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination**_ **. Frisk LV: 1 HP: 20/20**. She tapped it again. The text disappeared. "This way my child," Toriel called from the top of the staircase. Frisk ran up to her.

The next room was a short one with a closed door. There were six pressure plates on the left side and a lever to the right of the door. "Welcome to your new home! Please, allow me to educate you on the way thing operate here," Toriel said walked over the pressure plates in a certain order and then flipped the lever. The door opened. "The RUINS are filled with puzzles. So please be careful." She walked into the next room. Frisk followed her.

The next room was longer. Frisk noticed a couple of levers on the left wall of the room. 2 of them were clearly meant to be flipped as writing and arrows surrounded it. "Let's see if you can figure this one out. I have marked the proper ones you need to flip," Toriel said. Frisk walked over to the correct lever and flipped it. Then, she went to the other lever and flipped it. Spikes that blocked the next room disappeared into the ground. "Splendid my child!" Toriel clapped her hands together and led Frisk into the next room.

The next room was small and round. In the corner was a training dummy. Frisk walked up to it and groaned. She had seen enough of these in her lifetime. "Do I have to fight it?" she asked. Toriel shook her head. "Of course not!" she cried. "The training dummy here is for learning the proper way to interact with monsters here. Here in the RUINS, a monster may try to attack you. If that happens, try and talk to them until I can come and resolve the conflict."

Frisk nodded and looked at the dummy. It stared back at her with its beaded eyes. "You look nice today?" the Hero mentally facepalmed. Her training with the Amesty prepared her for fighting Vertexes. Not making friends with a dummy. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Toriel nodding her head with encouragement. Frisk sighed and tried again. "I'm having a tough time here in the RUINS," she said, "I hope we can be friends." _**You won! 0 exp and 0 Gold**_.

"Well done my child!" Toriel exclaimed. Frisk nodded. They walked into the next room with was a long. There was a bridge at the end. It was covered in spikes. Toriel walked over to it and Frisk followed. Suddenly a Froggit jumped out of nowhere! Frisk almost fell back startled. She looked at the Froggit and smiled, remembering what Toriel said about monsters. "You look nice today," she complemented. Before the Froggit could say anything, Toriel walked up and glared at it. The Froggit looked down and then hopped away. _**You won! 0 exp and 0 Gold**_.

Toriel smiled at Frisk and continued to the bridge. "Here take my hand," she said as she reached for Frisk. Frisk grabbed Toriel's hand and the two of them started walking across the bridge. Frisk stared in amazement as the spikes disappeared under her feet. When they got to the other end, Toriel said, "That puzzle seems a bit dangerous for now." Their journey continued on into the other room.

This room was long. So long Frisk could barely make out the pillar at the end of the hallway. "You have done well thus far my child," Toriel said, "but I have a difficult request to ask of you." Frisk cocked her head in confusion as Toriel apologized. Then, the woman started sprinting. Frisk ran after her but couldn't keep up. "She's so fast!" she cried as she sprinted after Toriel. Finally she reached the end and almost burst out laughing when she saw Toriel squished between the wall and the pillar.

Toriel came out of her hiding place and smiled. "Good job my child," she said. "I was testing your independence. There will be times where I will not able to be by your side so you will have to be alone. You have passed with flying colors!" Frisk nodded. "I'm used to being alone," she muttered. Toriel didn't take notice. "Now then, I must leave to run some errands," she said. "Please, wait here. I'll be back shortly." and with that, Toriel walked away, leaving Frisk all alone.

Frisk sat there for a couple of minutes, thinking about everything she has learned. The Amesty had never told her monsters may try to kill her! But Toriel seemed nice. Frisk knew she was wasting time by following Toriel's orders. She walked to the doorway and entered the next room.


	2. RUINS and HEARTACHE

I'm so sorry this chapter is very rushed. I did it in school and in my free time (which is no time) so yeah. Enjoy!

/

The room Frisk entered was a quaint little room with a leaf pile. On the leaf pile was a glowing spark. Frisk went over and tapped it. _**Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.**_ **Frisk LV: 1 HP: 20/20. Leaf Pile.** She noticed that the area she was in had a name now. That was nice. She closed out of it and the text disappeared. The Hero continued on and noticed a Froggit. She went to talk to it. " _Ribbit Ribbit,"_ the Froggit said, " _Dear human, if you encounter a monster please_ _SPARE_ _it. Please be merciful, human."_ Frisk nodded.

Suddenly, her phone rang. " _That's funny, I don't remember having service down here,"_ the Hero thought as she picked it up. "Hello?" "Greetings child." Frisk felt her heart jump. It was Toriel. "How did you get my number?" she asked. Silence. "I sort of peaked when you weren't looking," Toriel explained. "Forgive me for my intrudence." Frisk smiled. "No it's alright," she said.

"Now I wanted to ask you, cinnamon or butterscotch?" Frisk was confused by the question. "Um… cinnamon?" she said. She could hear Toriel writing something down. "Thank you very much my child. Oh and you have not left the room have you?" Frisk gulped. What would she tell her? "No I have not." she could almost hear Toriel smile. "Excellent!" Toriel hung up.

Frisk sighed and started walking. Suddenly… _**You encountered Whimsun!**_ Frisk stepped back, remembering the Froggit's words. The little bug like creature floated timidly, shaking. Frisk sighed and smiled at it. "I give you mercy," she said. The Whimsun gratefully flew away. _**You won! 0 exp 2 Gold!**_ Frisk picked up the Gold and her phone rang.

"Hello this is Toriel. You do not have any allergies to you?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head and then remembered Toriel couldn't see her. "No," she answered. Toriel murmured something and the scribbling of pencil could be heard. "And you wouldn't turn up your nose if you found butterscotch on your plate would you?" Frisk told her no, hung up, and continued walking

The puzzles in the RUINS were very easy. She managed to fail only once or twice but persevered. Finally, she reached a room with a tiny leaf pile and a ghost lying in it? Frisk walked up to the ghost and nudged it with her foot. "Excuse me?" she nudged it harder. "Um excuse me?" the Hero cocked their head. It seemed the ghost was in a deep sleep or something. She decided to move it in order to pass on through. Frisk kicked it lightly. The ghost woke up and yawned. Then music started playing. "Oh I'm sorry," he said. _**You encountered Napstablook!**_

Napstablook started crying and tears poured down towards Frisk. Frisk dodged assuming the tears were poisonous or something. _**Cheer, Check, Threat, and Flirt are your only options.**_ A voice told Frisk. Frisk looked around for the person or monster. Nobody. Frisk turned back to Napstablook. "Check," she whispered. Text appeared. **Napstablook Atk: 10 (5) 10 (4)**. "Oh I'm REAL funny," Napstablook said unconvincingly. Frisk chose cheer next "Um… this music is amazing! I love it," she told Napstablook. Napstablook started to smile. "Heh." text appeared in front of Frisk. _Not really feeling up to it right now sorry._ Frisk smiled encouragingly and started dancing to the music ignoring the tears that tried to hit her because Lulu blocked them.

Napstablook smiled. "You really like it?" he asked. Frisk nodded and stopped dancing. "It's really good," she assured him. Napstablook gave a wide grin and said, "Let me try." his tears started to defy gravity and move upward. A hat started to form. "I call 'Dapper Blook'. Do you like it?" Frisk nodded her head and chose cheer again. "Oh gee…" Napstablook ended the battle. "I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around... but today I met somebody nice... ... oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way," he said as he faded. "Byyyyyyyeeeee." Frisk waved and continued past the leaves.

After a few more puzzles, Frisk made it to a crossroad. She took a right and walked into an overview. "Woah pretty," she whispered. What stood before her was a bunch of buildings, each intricately built. "It's beautiful… the designs seem so complicated." for once, Frisk forgot her mission for the Amnesty, but only for a moment. She suddenly remembered and walked back. At the crossroad, she went up and entered a room with a large tree in the middle. She spotted Toriel, who was standing beside the tree, phone in hand.

Toriel spotted Frisk walked hurriedly towards her. "My child how did you get here?" she asked, a concerned sound in her voice. "And more importantly, are you hurt?" Frisk shook her head. "I'm fine Toriel," she said. Toriel smiled. "Good," she replied as she motioned Frisk to follow her to a house.

Frisk stared in awe at the tiny little house entrance. On the side of the house was a glowing spark. Frisk tapped it. _**Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination.**_ **Frisk LV: 1 HP: 20/20. Home.** Frisk wondered why her LV didn't go up. After all if what Flowey said was true, she did gain LOVE. Right? Frisk chose not to question it any further and closed the text. Toriel waited for her patiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you wait," Frisk apologized. Toriel smiled and the two of them entered the home. The smell of pie hit Frisk like a wave of… of cinnamon and butterscotch! The atmosphere was cozy and warm. "This way my child." Toriel motioned Frisk to follow her into a hallway. Frisk did. They stopped at the first door. "This is your bedroom," Toriel explained. She gingerly rubbed Frisk's head in a lovingly manner. Frisk felt weird. This woman she had met like two hours ago or so was now like her mother. She grabbed for Toriel's robe. Toriel smiled as she realized Frisk was now getting comfortable. "Why don't you take a nap while I get the pie ready," she suggested before covering mouth. "Pie?" Frisk asked. Her stomach rumbled. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"Surprise! I made a pie to celebrate your arrival," Toriel said. As she made her way to the kitchen. "Please make yourself comfortable in your new room!" Frisk turned to the door, turned the knob, and opened it gently. Dust ran up her nose and she sneezed. The room was red, red and clearly a child's room. Frisk stepped inside and shut the door. There was a toy box in the corner of the room. She walked up to it and opened. They were OLD! The paint had peeled off almost completely. Any paint that was on had faded. The wood was rotted and old. Frisk picked one of the toy trains up and immediately dropped it. It seemed even underground she couldn't escape disgusting bugs.

She slammed the toy box shut and walked over the bed. It seemed clean. She flung off the covers. The sheets were washed and no bugs were found. She checked the pillows. No bugs. Feeling it was safe, the Hero crawled into bed and turned on her phone. One email from the Amnesty. Frisk tapped on it, surprised she had data down there. It read: _How far are you on your mission. Be sure to free the monsters as soon as possible before the Vertexes attack again. Be on your guard._ Frisk sighed and replied back. _I've just started. Monsters here are really nice. I've only met one awful one-_ she paused. _I met a goat woman named Toriel. She's very nice and is letting me rest in her home. I will continue on to destroy the barrier tomorrow._

And with that, she turned off her phone, set it on the nightstand, turned off the light, and fell asleep. _Frisk gasped for breath as she tumbled down a tree branch. The Vertexes were tough. "Frisk are you alright?!" Marcia called from high above. Frisk nodded. Suddenly, a Vertex shot her friend with its long needles, killing her instantly…_

Frisk gasped, her eyes fluttered opened and she felt like she couldn't breath. " _No, no, NO! not again!"_ she cried in her thoughts. She scrambled out of bed and turned on the lamp. Slowly her heart rate returned to normal, her breathing slowed, and her veins no longer felt like ice. Frisk climbed back into her bed but felt a presence behind her. She whirled around to find Lulu biting at a piece of pie on the ground. Frisk smiled, appreciating the fact Toriel gave her a piece while she was sleeping.

The Hero picked it up, sat down on the bed, and took a bite. She nearly choked. "It's delicious!" she exclaimed, swallowing the bite. She quickly ate the rest of it and gave the crumbs to Lulu. Then, she walked over the door and opened it. "Aw, hello my child," Toriel greeted from her chair as she saw Frisk come into the living room. "Did you sleep well?" Frisk nodded. "Yes, and your pie is delicious! You have to show me the recipe!" Toriel chuckled. "Perhaps I will show you how to make it," she said as she set down her book. Frisk glanced at her book. "What are you reading?" she asked. "Oh nothing special," Toriel replied, "but we'll have to bring out those old books on the shelf right there for your education."

Frisk gave a confused glance at the shelf. "Education?" Toriel nodded. "Yes, education. You need to learn somehow right? Believe it or not I've always wanted to become a teacher so, this will be an exquisite learning opportunity for me." Frisk looked down and replied, "Actually I was wondering if you know how to get me out of here. I need to go home and I have a very important mission to complete." Toriel took off her glasses. "What are you talking about? This is your home now." Frisk kept pushing. "Will you please show me how to leave?" she asked. Toriel flashed a look of panic. "Do you want to hear a fact about snails? Did you know snails make terrible shoelaces?"

"You don't understand, I have to leave to complete something for the Amnesty-" Frisk put her hand to mouth to stop her from talking. Toriel cocked her head. "Amnesty?" she asked. "Why does that sound so familiar?" Frisk shrugged. "Anyway, I have to leave to complete a mission!" she exclaimed. Toriel stood. "I have to do something," she said as she walked hurriedly away. "Wait Toriel!" Frisk called after her. She felt her stomach drop. Toriel obviously didn't want her to leave. But why? Frisk stood and followed her to a staircase. The basement. She gulped and started going down the staircase, phone in hand.

The basement was a long purple hallway. Frisk walked up to Toriel. "You want to know how to exit the RUINS right?" she asked. Frisk nodded. "Down here is the exit. I am going to destroy it. Please go upstairs." Toriel walked away. And Frisk followed. Toriel stopped again. "I have seen it many times before. Children come, they leave, they die," she said. "You naive child. If you leave, they, ASGORE will kill you." she continued walking and turned a corner. Frisk followed her.

Toriel stopped at a door with a symbol etched into it. "This is your last warning, go upstairs." Frisk stepped forward. "You want to leave that badly? You are just like the others." Toriel turned around. "Prove to me. Prove to me you are strong enough." Frisk felt the atmosphere change. It became heavier. She felt her SOUL get ripped out. _**Check and Talk are your only options.**_ Frisk heard. She chose talk. _**But you couldn't think of any conversation topics.**_ She gritted her teeth in frustration. Toriel looked pained as she created fireballs and threw them.

"Toriel please listen to me!" Frisk pleaded. Toriel ignored her cry as she threw for more fireballs at Frisk, whom, didn't even try to dodge them as Lulu protected her. Toriel saw this but said nothing. " _I SPARE YOU!"_ Frisk cried. She didn't understand but, she couldn't even bring herself to fight back. She stood there as Lulu protected her from the flames. _**Frisk you have to use your DETERMINATION!**_ A voice called. _**DON'T GIVE UP!**_

Frisk didn't listen to the voice. She stood, contemplating on what to do next. _**FRISK BECOME A HERO!**_ She snapped out of it. "Hero?" she questioned. She glanced at her phone. Such a device harnesses such power. She turned it on. Toriel stopped throwing flames at her.. "Why are you checking your phone?" she asked, confused. Frisk ignored her and selected the Hero App. "Toriel," she started, "this is why, you should let me leave." and with that, she transformed.


End file.
